


Around The World And Back

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Death, Best Friends, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Loyalty, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Plane Crashes, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Sad Ending, Skype, Traveling, True Love, Wanderlust, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "If it hurts this much, then it must be love, and it's a lottery, I can't wait to draw your name." -Always Attract by You Me At Six





	Around The World And Back

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been unbelievably sad in awhile soooo here ya go.

The first time he'd seen Jack, he'd been in Ireland on a trip with his girlfriend. He'd met him at a pub, talking to everyone like he belonged there. His girlfriend had opted to go dance with some other women she'd befriended, and who was Mark to stop her?

"So, what're ye doin' in Athlone? Mos' people go to Dublin ta party." He asked, laughing slightly at the thickness of his own drunken accent.

"Emily wanted to come. She loves the seclusion here. She got bored in Cincinnati."

"Bored in Cincinnati? Isn't t'at a Home Alone movie?"

"That's _Lost In New York_." Mark laughed, and Jack chuckled.

"So it is. Are _ye_ bored in Cincinnati?"

"Not really but, I love her and she loves traveling."

"That's an okay way to live I guess. Do ye travel alot?"

"Almost every chance we get. I prefer to go to the national parks and museums but...she's more about the bars and clubs."

"But she likes seclusion?"

"No, she likes the fact that her parents won't know what she does when she's away." He sighs, drinking his water.

"Why'd ye come here if ye can't drink?"

"Emily wanted to."

"Wanted to drink?"

"Wanted to come here. She likes to dance. To be social. Me? Not so much."

"No offense bro but, ye sound like polar opposites."

"Well you know what they say," He laughs, listening to ice clink on glass, "opposites always attract."

Jack chuckled. "Hm, I guess they do."

* * *

 

  
The second time he'd seen Jack was on Skype. They'd sort of become pen pals after he and Emily returned from Ireland, so they kept in touch that way.

He watched as Jack's face lit up the screen, faded green hair a mess as he blinked himself awake. "Heya Mark!"

"Hello to you too, sleepyhead. What's going?"

"Not much, about to go play some video games like yoosh. What's going with you?"

"Ah nothing, waiting on Emily to get back from shopping."

"Ye don't seem very glad about it." Jack rebutted, holding his head up with his hands.

"Yeah well, I don't know. I guess I'm overreacting."

"Hm. Maybe ya should talk to her about it?"

"Nah its fine. So, how are things with your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend?"

"Yeah, the girl you were talking to from Japan?"

"Oh, yeah, her. Not well I guess, we broke up awhile ago because...differences I guess?"

"You guess?"

"I guess."

"Hm. I'm sorry man."

"Hey, can I ask ye something crazy?"

"Don't you always?" Mark said with a smile, and Jack laughed.

"Can I come visit ye during spring break? I know it's kinda sudden but...my only other close friend lives in England and I've been there a shite ton of times."

"Are you fucking serious??? Dude _yes_! Oh my god, I can take you to the cafe, and the park, and the zoo, and-"

"Mark!" Jack laughed, and Mark blushed. "Jus' surprise me okay? I love everythin'."

"Okay, so...you'll be here next week?"

"Yeah, I jus' gotta find a hotel and-"

"Hotel? Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah. I have an apartment with two rooms."

"And ye also have a girlfriend."

"Who's never here and won't mind if one of my best friends stays here."

"Mark I'm _not_ gonna-"

" _Knock knock knock_. Ooh Jack, I think Emily is back can I call you later?"

" **MARK** -"

" _ **Greatthanksbyepickyouupattheairport**_!" He yelled, laughing as he hangs up in Jack's very annoyed face.

* * *

 

The third time he sees Jack is him running towards him at the airport.

He slams into Mark's chest and nearly knocks him to the ground. He does that to Mark alot, it feels.

"Oh shite m'sorry!" Jack says, looking down at Mark.

"It's totally fine, I was excited too." Mark laughs, sitting up as Jack stands to help him off the ground.

"I figured ye were alot sturdier than that. So! Ready fer the most annoying week of yer life?"

"More annoying than the week I spent in Milan?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Mark laughed, grabbing Jack's luggage and running.

* * *

 

The fourth time he saw Jack was at the airport as well. Except, this time he was leaving.

Right now, Mark had him in a tight hug, and Jack was crying.

"M'sorry im so emotional..."

"It's totally fine, I am too." Mark smiled, and Jack laughed.

"Promise yeh'll come see me again next?"

"Of course Jack...I'll always come back for you."

"Really?"

"Really. Bye Jack." Mark sighed, hearing his plane being called.

"Bye Mark...soon, okay?"

"Yeah Jack. Soon."

* * *

 

The fifth time he saw Jack, he was in Ireland again, this time without his girlfriend.

Well, his ex girlfriend. And he was at Jack's house this time, nervous and sweating. He knocked a couple times, then heard grumbling and stumbling.

"Wh- _Mark_???"

"Soon, right?" He said, and Jack laughed loudly, enveloping him in a hug.

"Where's Emily?" He asked, and Mark sighed as he came in.

"Los Angeles."

"Why?"

"She got Bored of Cincinnati."

"Hm. Are _ye_ bored of Cincinnati?"

"Just a little." He said as they sat down on the couch, "But that's why I came to _Ireland_."

"Ye came to Ireland fer _me._ " Jack smirked and propped his legs onto the couch arm, ranting on and on about something or other. He crashed into Mark's chest, nearly knocking him back. Jack does that to him alot nowadays.

* * *

 

The next time he saw Jack, he was...different. He was alot more sad, exhausted, not Jack at all.

"Are you alright?" He asked through the screen, and Jack spared him a small smile.

"Always. What're ye doin' up so late? I thought ye and Emily had plans again."

"I um...I told her I couldn't go."

"What? Why?"

"I was worried about you..."

" _Mark_ -"

"Jack. Don't patronize me, okay?" He said, and Jack shut up. He sighed and ran a hand through his now red hair. "I miss you. Im worried."

"Don't be worried. I'll always be here for ye. I miss ye too. So much." Jack whispers, and Mark nods.

"Then come see me."

"What?"

"I want to fly you here. I need to know you're okay."

"Mark, I'm not suicidal."

"I know."

"Well then why?"

Mark shrugged. "I guess I'm bored without you in Cincinnati."

Jack smiled and laughed, rolling his eyes and agreeing. "Okay. Soon, right?"

"Yeah Jack. Soon."

* * *

 

The last time he saw Jack was at his funeral. His plane had crashed on its way back to Ireland, and he was killed on impact. Mark had been invited to Ireland to speak about his relationship with Jack, but he never really knew what to say.

For the most part he and Jack weren't all that different, but they had their moments. He and Jack only fought when the other was worried, or when they were gaming.

None of that mattered to Mark though, because he never regretted Jack coming to see him in Cincinnati, and he knew Jack didn't die with regrets. Even though Jack wasn't alive anymore, he would _still_ go around the world and back for him, and _god_ would he give anything to feel him crash into his chest and knock him to the ground. Jack still did that to him, even when he was gone.

 

 


End file.
